The reason why
by Paige Joy
Summary: This is a one-shot add on to 'Will you both stay'. Makes more sense if you read that before hand. Rated M just for safety. Contains mentioning of abuse. COMPELTE!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The brilliant J. K. Rowling does.  
**__**A/N: Back in January I received a story request from Puppyluv09 asking for a add on to **Will you both stay?**. Unfortunately, I have only just had the time to write this. So ... this story is for Puppyluv09. Hope you enjoy it!!**_  


* * *

  
A few years before

Hermione sat on her bed and continued to read one of her many Transfiguration books. Her mother and father were arguing once again in their bedroom and Hermione was trying her very best to ignore them. Her mother had always been careful to put up a silencing charm around her room so that she couldn't hear what went on. Hermione soon lost all interest in her book and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She'd heard her mother get hit once again and she waited for her father to come to her. She knew it would only be a matter of a few minutes before her mother was lay on the floor in her room unable to go to her daughters' rescue.

Just as predicted, Minerva McGonagall was trying her very hardest to get herself off her bedroom floor so she go and stop her husband from getting to her precious little girl. Once she heard the first scream that she knew was her daughters' she dragged herself over to her fireplace, and not caring in her husband came in and sent her across the room again, floo called her secret lover, Albus Dumbledore, needing to get both herself and Hermione out of that dreadful house. As soon as Albus saw the mess that Minerva was in and heard a scream that he now knew to be Hermiones' he stepped through the fireplace quicker than you could say 'Quidditch'.

After quickly helping Minerva up onto her bed, Albus ran down the corridor to Hermiones' room. He burst through the door and pulled David by the back of the neck off and away from Hermione, who instantly crawled as fast as she could to find her mother, not looking back at the man that claimed be her father and the man that she trusted most.

Once Hermione had found Minerva, she got on the bed and snuggled close. She was in so much pain. She just wanted it all to go away. She tried to close her eyes, but every time she did, she saw David's face in the dark and more tears and fears would cause her to open her eyes and force herself to stay awake. Minerva held Hermione close to her and ran her fingers through her chocolate locks. She wasn't worried for herself, but for the girl that was in her arms, and her lover in the room down the corridor. David Peterson was by no means a small man and the damage he could cause when he was angry was not even worth thinking about. Both Hermione and Minerva had been beaten within an inch of their lives many times and Albus had always come to rescue them, but each time they were healed, Minerva insisted on going back as she knew if she didn't he would hunt her down and finish her life for sure. This time though, she wasn't coming back when Albus took them away. This time, her relationship and feelings for Albus were brought into question. Minerva tried to deny all of it, but David managed to break through her already weak barriers and enter her mind, finding the truth of her feelings. If he hadn't of decided to go to Hermione, Minerva would most certainly be dead by now. And she knew that if she hadn't of called Albus when she had, she would of lost her little girl.

Now, almost four years later and Hermione still didn't trust any male that wasn't Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. She still had dreams of David coming to find both her and her mother, but she would either call out to Albus in her mind and he would come to her, or she would think of nothing but her family. Think of nothing but her mother and father and how much they loved her. She had, after a year of dating Harry, told him of what happened to her, a shortened version, but she didn't want to keep it from him any more. Harry understood but he couldn't stand to watch her slip into depression, so when one day, half a year later, when he found her on her back crying, he took her straight to Poppy even though she had been resisting him for months. The dementors hanging about the school weren't helping her any and Harry just wanted to see his girl back to her bouncing self.

_Finis._


End file.
